


Snowbird, A Good Idea.

by Airgetnyan



Series: Snowbird, a Monochrome Anthology. [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airgetnyan/pseuds/Airgetnyan
Summary: Weiss is tired, and Blake is tired of seeing her tired.





	Snowbird, A Good Idea.

The office of the Vale branch of Schnee Industries was, to say the least, an efficient workspace. Weiss had a great deal of admiration for this efficiency, as well as the peace and quiet that came with it. It was a truly rare moment where she could say that it was even slightly unpleasant for her. Unfortunately for her, this was one of those moments. She was distracted, her mind losing its ever present structured nature as it wandered to thoughts of a more pleasant place.  
Specifically, her bed, in her and Blake’s shared apartment. She’d been working overtime for the past week and a half, and while she was far too meticulous about her appearance to let it show to the untrained eye, the weight under her eyes was a constant reminder that she was indeed far too tired for this.  
  
She was a few minutes away from her lunch break when her phone screen lit up, catching her eye. She picked it up, glancing at the notification that had popped up to see she had a message from Blake. It wasn’t often Blake messaged her at work, usually only if it was an emergency, or something equally urgent. Fearing the worst, she quickly unlocked the device and opened the message, and was simultaneously relieved and perplexed by the text, which simply read “Look out the window.”

Still, Blake had a reason for most things she did, so Weiss walked to the window adjacent to her cubicle, peering out towards the road.  
She was only mildly surprised to see Blake, messenger bag slung over her shoulder, ribbon swaying slightly in the breeze, and a small but smug smile on her face. She gave Weiss a wave, then motioned to the nearby bus shelter before heading to it herself. Blake knew Weiss would be on lunch within the next few minutes, and so was content to wait them out reading, pulling her tablet out from her bag and reopening her reading app. Her reasoning for being at Weiss’ workplace today was, in her opinion, very simple. Weiss needed a break. Blake had seen the way she’d been coming home, saying next to nothing, eating even less, and sustaining herself on a combination of Schnee willpower and some of the strongest coffee Blake had ever smelt. There was little Blake could do or say to stop her, short of physically removing her from her laptop and carrying her to their bed, although last night it had very nearly come to that, with Weiss’ pride being the only reason she had chosen to, although unhappily, go to bed on her own feet.

With nothing to lose, and Weiss’ well-being on the line, Blake decided it was time to step in in a more proactive manner. Take the war to the home front, so to speak. She’d decided to skip her Literature class today, justifying it with the fact that she’d completed her assignments, and read ahead in their assigned book, AND bothered getting in her teacher’s good books specifically so she could skip a class every now and again. If all else failed, Velvet always took notes, and she wouldn’t mind sharing them. Yes, Blake was fully prepped for her little plan, and she allowed a smug smile to play on her lips as she read the latest and greatest, ‘ _And filthiest_ ’, she thought to herself deviously, addition to her favourite franchise, _Ninjas of Love._

Blake heard Weiss coming well before she saw her, the measured clacking of her heels on the concrete ringing clear to Blake’s excellent hearing. She turned to look up at Weiss, who was even now showing signs of fatigue, stifling a yawn as Blake had seen her do dozens of times this week. She patted the bench next to her, and Weiss sat down, a puzzled look on her face. Before she could ask her girlfriend anything, Blake began to speak.  
“Weiss, for the next hour, you are taking a break. No questions. No comments.” Blake put aside her tablet, reaching over and wrapping an arm around her Weiss‘ already slumping shoulders. pulling her closer. Blake’s familiar and comforting touch was the breaking point for Weiss, and before Blake could even try to say anything she’d mentally rehearsed to try to convince Weiss, the exhausted girl was asleep on Blake’s shoulder. Giving her sleeping girlfriend a once over, and concluding that this was both far easier and far more adorable than her original plan, she recovered her tablet, intent on spending the hour in a reading vigil.  
“Sweet dreams snowbird.” She whispered, using the nickname she chose for Weiss only to herself. While very few things were truly secret between her and Weiss anymore, this nickname was one she was in no hurry to reveal. It added to its appeal. Weiss was her snowbird, with a song to herald in the winter, and a beauty to exemplify all of winter’s majesty.

Weiss slept on for close to the whole hour, Blake eyeing her sleeping figure ever so often to ensure she was still comfortable, giggling when she occasionally had to wipe a bead of drool from Weiss’ slightly parted lips. She quickly gave up trying to read her book, instead choosing to take in the rare sight of her girlfriend sleeping in her office-wear. Weiss was at her most vulnerable then, leaning on Blake as she slept her way through most of her lunch break, and Blake felt a surge of warmth go through her as she relished in the trust Weiss had placed in her to be allowed to be the one to be with her like this. She subconsciously snuggled into Weiss, moving her hand from her shoulders to wrap around her waist.  
  
When Weiss finally awoke, she looked better than Blake had seen her look in the past week. She was nowhere near fully recovered, but she looked ready to stay awake for the rest of her work day with only one more cup of coffee. Her awakening was heralded by a fluttering of eyelids, revealing eyes that put the clearest cut diamond to shame, tinted with a blue that seemed to have stolen the colour from the sky. At least, that was how it looked to Blake. Liquid gold met captured sky, and Weiss smiled up at Blake. Blake grinned, leaning down and wiping a finger softly against the side of Weiss’ lips, and promptly wiping the drool along Weiss’ cheek, snorting with laughter as the freshly awakened girl’s expression shifted from shock to understanding and then to badly hidden embarrassment.  
  
“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” Blake finally managed to get out, panting after the solid half a minute of laughter she had just experienced. Weiss, who had recovered from her mild embarrassment quickly, had simply rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile as she took in Blake’s still grinning face. When Blake’s mirth had settled down to its last quiet chuckles, Weiss pulled her in, planting a kiss on Blake’s still smiling lips, and smirking at the blush that quickly followed.  
  
“Thanks Blake. I needed that more than I cared to admit,” Weiss began, her voice only a touch above a whisper at first, but Blake could hear her just fine, and her voice grew to its usual volume as she continued. “You’ll be happy to know that I’ll have finished this assignment by the end of the work day, and I’m going to take tomorrow off. You don’t have any classes then do you?” Blake shook her head no, and Weiss smiled softly. “Good. I’m all yours then. Now, I have to get back inside, so I’ll see you after work. Goodbye Blake, and thank you again.” She walked off, a spring in her step that wasn’t there before emerging as Blake watched her leave.  
Blake couldn’t help the dopey smile that found its way onto her face, and she certainly wasn’t going to try. Slinging her bag back across her torso, she rose, her mind wandering and her spirit soaring. This had been an excellent idea after all.

 

 


End file.
